A prior art rotary board is installed in a table to form an integral table and rotary board, which is too big for domestic purposes. The prior art table and rotary board is also disadvantageous in that its rotating board member cannot be stopped during operation. Inconveniently, a person sitting at the table and rotary board needs to choose and take favorite dishes on the rotating board member carefully.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a portable rotary board which can placed on an ordinary dinner table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable rotary board which can be temporarily stopped during operation.